Being Wolf
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: I've been changing into a wolf every night this week and now there's this voice in my head that I might just be going crazy. Not to mention this preppy kid in my classes has started smelling like heaven to me-what the hell's going on here? Ugh I really hope that this new level of weird doesn't become to much for me. (JoshxNeku, yaoi perhaps in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

I shouldn't do this-no wait scratch that I should. I should make more chaptered fics. They can be fun but I need to stay on top of them more...lol. Well enjoy I had fun making this so far, and I hope you dear readers like reading it!

-LINE-

The wind lifts the leaves around making delicate little swirls touching my nose. Blinking my eyes open, and I wiggle my toes taking in a deep breath then howl. These changes have been happening more and more often around my 18 birthday. I know they are real because my memories I can tap into them and remember what I was like during the night. I'm a different kind of person, not a human to say the least.

_A wolf, _my subconscious whispers through my being. It sends shivers down my back, yeah a wolf, I don't know how nor why but I am one. I'm adopted it seems though. Which can make sort of sense cause I'm the palest person ever and have the orangest of hair that my parents are the total opposite. And the killer instinct inside me is growing stronger each day since it has felt unleashed from within me. It scares me a little, yet I feel calmed by it as well.

The nest that I made while I slept is the same as the night before so I find the extra clothes that I had hidden and put them. Just a simple pair of shorts and a tee, nothing that I wouldn't mind breaking apart if on accident. I don't like the feel of my body, but when I'm a wolf…I just…it feels like I am whole. I'm free.

Skimming my hands over my midriff, I wonder why my clothes seem so much bigger and short. Maybe all the running, and hunting I've been doing during the night. A yawn comes out of my mouth as I stretch popping my back. A new day, more school and only 3 days til my birthday.

-LINE-

"Move over freak!" Somebody yells pushing me to the side and into my locker. Anger curls in my stomach but I let go of it, pulling my book bag onto my back. It's not worth it, not worth it at all.

I hurry on to class weaving through the crowd and making it into my class before the bell. But I can't take my seat because there is a gaggle of preps around it and I just roll my eyes. Going around I try to get into my seat from behind when I'm hit by a strong scent. It smells so sickly sweet, that I cover my nose but still it creeks in.

My knees grow weak and I feel like baring myself to this person giving the smells off. Tremors run down my body, and I quickly sit down not wanting to fall.

One of the preps turn to look at me and my heart stops…then picks up pace, as I stare into his eyes. They look violet, and…_him, yes him I want him to dominate me now~ _my inner wolf hoots out, weaving its' way through me.

Pulling my glaze from him I lay my head on the desk and wait for class to calm down. Where's the teacher anyway? I don't want to feel like this, it's so weird, what does this mean?

I'm tapped on my shoulder and I quickly sit up before the teacher comes in, finally. Turning to where I was tapped on, and I start to say thank you to them but my throat clutches up as I look at the same eyes from before but a smirk with it now.

"Have I seen you before?" His voice murmurs out, and I nod, looking away, feeling a pull toward him even though I don't want it.

"Of course I've been going to this school since before you probably. What's it to you?" I snap out, trying to pretend I'm interested in the teachers words.

"It's just that…" Then he leans closer to my ear almost nipping it. "…you look so fuckable and cute that I was certain we have never met before."

Moving somewhat stiffly at his comment, I shove him away as I move my stuff to the back of the classroom where the empty seats are. I don't need this right now, when he said that…I just felt like letting him go at it. Like I would enjoy having him fuck me. I feel like such a chick, so like my wolf wants me to be gay or something is that it?

Sitting up straight, I pretend to listen to the meaningless words of the teacher that are being drawn out, but really I don't. A few peeks and I keep looking at the silvery like hair of the boy. He never once looks back at me, but I still feel as if my heart is caught up in my throat pounding away, hoping he would look at me. Why do I feel like this gawd, it's so weird.

Once again the bell rang, and this time for changing classes. I get up and ran out of there, avoiding him. I've had experience with track and whatnot and tapping into my inner wolf power seems to have made me unstoppable to catch. Turning around in the doorway I look at him then quickly blush as I see him watching me now. Do I even now his name anyway? Like hell it matters, but still I'm a little...curious.

-LINE-

Once again I'm here in the woods, the shift just moments before having gone through me. A bit of pain, then sweet sweet bliss. Though it's not often that I'm in total control. Mostly my inner wolf likes to take charge but I love this all the same.

My paws hit the ground in a rhythmic like pattern as I run, hunting for other things weaker or smaller than me. Enjoying the fear that I have on other things. And the taste of their blood, ambrosia. Well at least in this form to say the least, it is way different as a human. _It's better this way._

Short little pants of white clouds come out of my muzzle. It is so different and wonderful. My muscles all relax as I take a drink for the small stream in front of me washing myself as I stand there. So nice why do I have to be a human again?

_You can just stay like this~_

Yeah I could but what's the purpose of me here then? Running around, eating, letting the blood-

_Being in nature, meeting others just like you, and getting a mate. _He laughs back.

A mate? I muse, Why would I need a mate?

_To bear and have young. You need to continue to live. Just like how your parents have through you. _Then he stays quiet knowing he was treading on faulty ice there.

I sometimes think I don't like you, that I don't want to be a wolf. I respond back with a bite. All of this has turned my life upside down and I hate it! Why couldn't I just be normal, and not have been adopted? I could of gotten a girlfriend, got married, had kids and be done with it! Instead I have the will to change and it's like a second person is in me all the time. It's I'm not in control sometimes and-

Then I smell the same scent as I did in school today, and I'm running. Running away to be more precise, I don't want to meet the preppy boy from school. And I slow down jerkily as I realize it's past midnight why would he be out right now?

_Because he has a wolf part in him to. I wouldn't be surprised if that had been his wolf half talking to you this afternoon. _My inner wolf chuckles.

Perfect timing for you to tell me that now. I growl, looking around for escape but gulping as I find none. Great score one for getting lost for you Neku. Even though you know corner of this forest you still get lost easily.

_Don't worry we have an excellent fighting style. If worse comes out, we can just fight him. But I bet he wouldn't want to hurt you anyway. _He says, trying to calm me down perhaps.

I don't want to see him again though! I just want to be as normal as I can be! I yell at him, unhappy when he doesn't respond back to me. Hearing foot falls nearing, I hide in a bush. When have I become such a coward though? This is me, why are I like this around this...then he emerges and I freeze up.

I don't know how I look but I'm awed in a way by him. He looks like he could of been a descendant from the moon or something by the pelt he wore. I don't even care what I looked like, but I kind of hope that I was semi-beautiful compared to him.

I keep watching him, but like me he seems frozen. Maybe I can just hurry and run before he sees me.

_Too late your scent was all along the trail. He knows your here and he wants you._

Shut up! I yell back in my head, letting out a tiny whimper. Why does he even want me, I just want to live normally.

_You can never live normally, face it he's going to find you. And when he does-_

I said shut up! And I sprint from my hiding place, running faster than I've ever done before. I don't care if he wants to chase me, cause I can last longer I bet, and go farther. And faster still if I need to.

I just don't want to face whatever he wants to do to me, cause I feel like I wouldn't care what it might be. Like I would like it, and at the same time I feel like I shouldn't.

-LINE-

A yawn catches on my lips, as I try to cover it with my hand. Every muscle I have seems to still be really energized from all the running I did last night. Around when the sun was rising I managed to lose him and make it home. I sort of dread meeting him in class today though.

But I shouldn't really care, I should just let it wash over me and just forget everything, I muse closing my eyes as I lay my head on my desk.

_You can't forge-_

If you know what's best for you, you have better shut up wolf. I can very well just transform tonight in my room if you know what I mean.

Silence is all I get back and I sigh, trying to get comfortable over my desk knowing it's not possible. Suddenly somebody blows at the back of my neck making me almost jump straight up. "What the hell!" I curse, rubbing at my neck, ready to hit the person who did that.

"Well aren't you full of spirit today." Says somebody, a chuckle clearly in his voice. I glare up at him, while trying to get my heart to calm down from all the fluttering. Just the novelty of him being near me has it going crazy.

"Well aren't you full of shit today." I say snidely back, laying back on my desk hoping he will just leave me alone and go back to his preppy friends. I don't want him around me but at the same time I do. I wish all these conflicting emotions would just stop.

"I wouldn't think that personally, but then again I'm not you." He murmurs, and my desk creaks forward. Jerking myself up I look and see that he is just sitting on it. Gawd why the hell is he doing this, go away, just go move back over to those preps boy. Smiling at me, he leans forward. "Will you tell me your name? I want to know what it is."

I open my mouth to answer him then quickly shut it glaring. "Hell no I'm not going to tell you."

He pouts at me, reaching out to push back a strand of my hair behind my ear. I shiver, and quickly move away from his touch. My heart starts beating faster as I stare at him. "I'm Joshua, remember it cause that's what you'll be screaming when I catch you tonight and have my way with you."

My eyes widen and I try to move away from him, though it's a battle in myself almost. I want what he is saying, I don't know why but I do...And he starts walking away from me to his own seat. Waving at me as he looks back. To hell with his crudeness.

_You just need to cave in he won't be so bad. I mean look at him, he seems to be a prime mate for you. He was on your tail all last night-_

On my tail as you say but he never was able to catch me.

I can almost hear him huff at me. _Well maybe he just didn't know the location so well as you do. Besides we are possibly the fastest thing out there. Nothing can truely out run us even if we weren't trying._

Whatever, I just want some sleep now. So leave me alone.

_As you wish, but don't deny you do have feeling for the other mal-_

Shut up!

-LINE-

I should of stayed in my room like I threatened my inner wolf today. Maybe it would of been better. But I've decided I want to meet up with Joshua in an open field not far from my house. I actually gave him some instructions on where to find me at school today. So fucking embarrassing but the smile I got made me melt almost, when he told be around midnight.

I'm sort of pacing back in forth right now. Too much energy is racing through me. Two more days til I'm 18...is that cause for celebration wolf, or is my birthday incorrect as well?

_You know what I know, I'm just like your instincts. But something tells me that yes that is your true birthday. Just your parents never really knew you were adopted per say. Your mother could of-_

I don't want to hear anymore.

_Of course but sometime you'll have to face it Neku. We'll face it, but you are me and I am you. You'll always have me like a conscience. _

I look around me, stopping in my pacing to sit on my back legs trying to calm down. Thank you.

_Always._

Then I hear some foot falls of paws getting closer. It's heavier than a rabbit to say the least. And then I see him, he's possibly more brilliant than last night even if that were possible. I sigh, and walk closer to him as he does the same. His scent is so breath taking that I hope I don't have an horrible odor on me.

And I stop, just letting my eyes look over him. I'm so nervous how the hell do wolves communicate? Like I know through movement but- then his nose comes closer and I don't stop myself from backing away but let or noses touch together. It's kind of wet, but what else would it be. I wonder why he did that though like is it-

'Because when we touch we can talk.' I hear in my head.

W-what? and I jerk away, looking at him. He gives a what the fuck look then starts circling me around. I sit there all calm like, then feel him lean against me, our furs touching.

'Yeah or we can shift into our human forms sexy.' And he must of laugh somewhat as he vibrates next to me.

No thank you, I...don't really know how to change forms yet. I mean around in the morning I just, shift over just like at night I shift. I was telling my inner wolf that I was just going stay in my room tonight and to hell with this.

'But shouldn't your parents have taught you this years ago?' And he turns his head to me, a questionable look going through his violet eyes.

No, I think I'm adopted or something because I know that there's no way my parents shift like I do. I mean I've only been doing this for a little while. It's so confusing and I'm turning 18 in a few days-

'Wait you've never changed til now? No wonder you smell all different. Normally at around 12 the oldest of the pack will come and bless them and they will feel as if all that once was changes.'

Yeah well, I don't know any of this. First time hearing it. I sigh, looking away from him, and around. I don't think I can trust myself too much looking into his eyes.

He nips at my ear, and I jump backing off some but still touching. There go the fluttering of my heart again. 'Then why don't I just take you home with me. I think I'm really getting to like you a lot. It won't be that long I'll bring you back to your woods before you change in the morning.'

I muse about it, staring at the ground. I don't know you enough, I rather just stay here- then I feel the inking awareness of the change. I look up and see that it is still plainly dark. What the hell?

I throw a quick look then run back to my clothes where I left them. You better not follow me. I growled at him before I took off running.

Sometimes it takes a long time to change back, sometimes it's over in a minute. It hurts but a sweet hurt, like both forms are me and it really doesn't matter which I am.

Ah, wolf why did that happen? I ask as I quickly pull on a pair of pants I have hidden away.

_I don't know, you were talking so well together, it took me by surprise when it happened too..._

That doesn't help much, now he could just jump me now and rape me-

_You know it would be willing if he did do so._

Messing with the fabric of my shirt, I nod, hating myself for it but knowing it's true.

_Don't hate yourself, it was possibly written in your fate before you were born. Maybe you two could be tied together with the red string of fate. Maybe-_

I don't want to feel like I have no choice here though...I sigh, straightening myself out. "Josh, are you out there?" I call, walking back into the open space. I shouldn't sound so familiar with his name, but it doesn't really matter it seems. Without my wolf eyes it seems like it's just all darkness. This is ridiculous I chide myself, turning to walk away and maybe claim some sleep.

"Wait I'm here! I thought you said you couldn't control your change though." Joshua hoots, practically jumping on my back, his arms going around my neck in a hug of sorts. "You just left me there all alone, and I don't even know your name yet babe."

I blush, trying to take his arms off of me while I frown. "I'm not 'babe' if that helps you any."

"No it most certainly does not! It simply is a name here, I've told you mine haven't I?" And he only holds onto me tighter, but sliding down to my waist instead. "Oh how did you get clothes on?"

Side stepping his first question, I gladly answer his next. But I guess eventually I should tell him my name I guess, as I try pulling at his hands, getting them caught in his though. I...don't really like hugging, I mean I do but this just makes it too close for him to me and now his hands in mine, I feel so weird. "I hid them in one of the bushes near my house. Why don't you have clothes on?" I ask, relaxing slowly rubbing circles on the palm of one of his hands as I touch him. I wonder what it would feel like if we-

_Probably amazing~_

Shut up you don't know what I could of possibly have been thinking next.

_Yeah but anything feels amazing around him._

I'm pulled from my inner conversation as Joshua starts to talk.

"No I'm wearing nothing at all." Joshua whispers into my ear laughing. I freeze, my hands stopping their movement as his words sink in.

"Your naked right now aren't you." I say, pushing at his hands once more to get away. Like I felt like I needed to get away now or I might not...

"I'm as bare as the moon right now dear." And he licks my neck kissing at the open spand of it, making me squeak yet I felt like I was melting against him. I close my eyes, breathing in shallowly. Why was it him that was making me feel this way. There are millions of others out there why did he have to come to me? Yet...I feel like...I don't know what I feel anymore.

_Just let yourself go free then. It doesn't matter-_

Yes it does matter! I yell at my wolf, as frustrated tears gather at my eyes. I push backwards at Josh, running away. I hate feeling so trapped, this situation, against him it-it doesn't matter for what I just want out of this.

"Hey-"

Fuck this fuck this all, I don't care if he's chasing me or not, he won't catch me anyway. But then again I'm so close to my home that I could just go there.

"Hey, please wait! I'm sorry about- gawd will you please slow down!" Josh calls out behind me and I hear a crash as he probably trips. I stop, and stand there on the border line of my forest towards my home.

_Even though you want to go away from him, shouldn't you help him first. What if he got hurt._

I bite my lip, staring toward where I last heard Joshua. I need to get away though...but despite that, I start moving back to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking down at him.

"Maybe." Joshua responds, a hand covering his face. "I really don't understand what to do here. It's like I'm doing everything wrong." Then he looks up his eyes shining bright as he looks into mine. "You run so fast." And he reaches his hand out to me, and touches mine. "Tell me your name."

Sighing I lean down to him, still letting his hand rest in my hand I tell him finally. "I'm Neku Sakuraba, and I'll see you tomorrow." Then I let go of him, smiling. "Bye Josh."

"Good bye Neku." He smirks back, blowing me a kiss. "I'll enjoy seeing you tomorrow." Then he starts to shift into his other form, looking so beautiful in both forms but-

I stand there watching him as he bounds off, to where ever. "I will too." I say back but he probably doesn't hear me. Turning around I walk back to my home. It's not that early in the morning maybe I can get some more sleep. Even if that could be possible, enough sleep never happens for me.

-LINE-

A.N.

Ah, it feels a little choppy on here, it looked so wonderful on my word document. That's not fair at all! But after looking at this, and encouragement from my friend Night, I guess making this into a chaptered fic would be the best option for sure. I have some good ideas for this, just might take a while to get put up here...anywho I hope that whoever reads this likes it! I'll be trying my best with writing this, and my other works but don't hold your breath dear readers if it takes a while. Please review if you like this or have any comments or suggestions. And with that I bid you good bye as I get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

I know it's a bit shorter than the first but think of that as a teaser~ and here's some more but not as broken up or choppy.

-LINE-

"So then she said-"

"Josh, you must know by now I don't like idle gossip." I sigh, smiling at him. It's a rather nice day today. The sun is shining bright and I actually feel like I've rested for the prime amount. Well at least where school's concerned that is. Sleep and school never go hand in hand.

"Why yes dear I know that, but I just want us to get to know each other better." Josh says his face getting closer to mine. I raise an eyebrow at him but don't back away. I think I'm done with running away-for now at least, I'll try matching him move for move if I can.

Though currently we're sharing study hall/sort of lunch together out in the open space provided by the school. The shade over us hiding other students away. Finally maybe the weather will start getting semi-decent again. I blow hard into his face making him blink and retract his face away from mine. Score one for me I grin, laying with my back against the tree.

"I rather talk about other things, but I know we can't." I say looking out towards the woods. How easy could it be to just shift over and be away from school.

_Not easy enough, _remarks my wolf_ the teachers would notice...maybe but it isn't good to not finish school._

One day doesn't make it happen all the time. I know how important school is, you sound like a mom. And I was just thinking about it, I can't even control my changes let alone would I want to have Joshua see me-

"Are you talking to your wolf?" Said person asks, fingers touching at my chin for me to look at him. Turning my head at his will, I look at the questionable violet eyes of his to my own blue. "You seem to zone out a lot. Is he talkative?"

Nodding, I shift my position, facing him while taking his hand off my face and holding onto it in my lap. I think I'll be fine with it there. Although I really haven't ever been in a relationship, I guess the pounding heart thing would say I like him enough. Or the nervousness I still get from being around him.

_Maybe more than-_

Shhh! "Yeah, when I first started hearing him I thought I might be going insane."

"It happens to all of us, it just means you are just as normal as the rest of us in the pack." And Josh brings my hand up with his to kiss it.

I shiver, but let him keep holding it. The happy flutters are nice now that I don't feel like shoving them back down to where they came. "What pack?"

He blinks, then shifts a bit uncomfortably looking away. "Well we're all like family in a way. Everybody knows everything about everybody in the pack. It can get so hard keeping a secret in there. And we always move around schools each year too. I'm glad we came to this school this year though." And a wonderful smile lights up Josh's face and I can't help but respond with my own. Why does this feel so natural like it should happen all the time?

Ruffling my hair with my free hand, I look up at the leaves. The shade giving just enough cover but a gentle breaze to russle everything around us. "I'm kind of glad too-"

Then I'm pushed back before I could finish. "What the-"

"Shh." Joshua says covering me. I don't get what he's doing though, seriously why did he-

_Can't you notice the smell?_

There's smells everywhere, the only one I'm getting prominently is Joshua's. But that's not the truth in a way. I kind of can smell a lot of other different things like the animals, him, and the people.

I blink my eyes, and scoot back a little wearily as I see other people come in sort of a group to us.

"So this is where you've been huh Joshua?" A semi-high pitched voice calls out. "Why you hiding from us..." Then I see them. A girl with bright pink and long hair, with two other people trailing a bit behind, that I can tell are siblings, the second two that is. One's a big ole' guy that looks like his punchs would hurt, but it's hard to judge the other one based on the baggy clothes they're wearing.

"Yo Shiki wait up, oh wats up Josh?" The big brawny guy yells a grin across his face. "Knew we find ya here."

"No you didn't Beat, you thought he was in the cafeteria. Or your stomach did at least." Said the small one, quite possibly a girl now that I think about it with the voice she has.

"Bwahaha, well a man's got to eat ya know?" Beat said, then my eyes go back to the first girl who walked up to us. Her aura seems kind of...pouty? That might not be the word for it, but even her cheeks are puffing up.

"And did you even think of bringing anything back while you were there Beat?" Joshua giggles, leaning forward giving me more room to breath. And perhaps more room to get away. That chick is giving off such an awful vibe that I just want to go. Awkward would not even explain my thoughts on this whole exchange.

While the whole gaggle starts to pick on the one called Beat, I slip my hand from Joshua's, already missing the feel of it, then get up. "Laters." I call walking in the opposite direction from them.

_Why are you leaving him?_

Cause I don't like the other's. They're probably part of his preppy group any way. Or at least the first girl.

_But still why are you leaving him?_

And I blank out a little, not even daring to look back, as I hear somebody run up to me. Please just go away.

"Neku, what the hell I thought you were warming up-"

"Look I'm not a people person, and I know when people are shooting daggers at me it means get lost freak." I say to Joshua, not even letting any emotion in my voice and letting it remain as a monotone one. I get hurt I know not to do what made it hurt so I became isolated. Maybe it would feel better if I just shut all my emotions down again, even if they do feel nice. I- then lips come over mine and I stumble, but hands glide around me stablizing my movement.

I struggle to keep my train of thought, but the thoughts I do have fall away. It's kind of fun to melt, to feel him around me, on me. His tounge teasing the opening of my lips and I want to open them for him to let him dominate me, feel his skin against mine and-

I shove him getting control of my surroundings sort of. "Are you nuts?! We're still at school jerk!"

"I just don't want you going away from me." Joshua says, holding me now. I don't move or anything just stand there, touching his arms.

"And you do that by kissing me out on the lawn in front of the school?" I ask, shaking my head, turning. "What happened to the other people that were with you anyway?"

"I don't know." He shrugs, playing with the bottom of my shirt causing me to shiver as he brushes my skin. Joshua's lips skip over my neck as if he might bite me. I'm probably giving him the go to cause I can feel the rush the want and I-"I ran after you as soon as you left-"

"We followed that's what happened."

We jump, and I try to shove Joshua's hands off of me, but he just holds on tight. Great it's pinkie and the siblings. Did they see...

"Joshua how could you. Like seriously teasing and all of that is fine with humans, and that of a male one is okay too...but you can't have sex with them at all. End of story so stop it." Then she folds her arms across her chest. She actually seems like a mother hen.

So wait she...then Joshua giggles, nuzzling my face. "You know the elders would come after you for that minor slip up-"

"Not as much as what your doing now!" She starts to retort, before Joshua waves his hand.

"No we're not doing anything wrong, I'm with my mate." Then I know my cheeks are turning red from embarrassment, just as much as her's are getting red from anger. Seriously why did he say that, but...can that be true, does he mean it? I'm just so confused right now.

"He can't be your mate Joshua Kiryu! He's not even wolven!" She yells at him, jerking her fists down as they become balled up. "You need to pick somebody from the-"

"Shiki, just stop now. Neku is wolven I met up with him last night in our other forms. Remember me leaving the hunt the last few nights." Joshua says briskly, wagging his finger at her. "Now make up or I'll tell the Elders all about what you were just saying at school. You know what they'll do with your phone this time."

"But...wait...what?" She spurts out, her hand moving to the front pocket of her jeans in response to his threat.

"You heard me." And his fingers weave into mine and I hold on to them. His eyes widen some before Joshua pecks my cheek. "All of it is the truth."

"Josh-"

He delivers one look and I feel so unhappy with the look she has on her face. It's kind of a defeated one you know? A kicked puppy dog, a..."Josh..." I murmur, letting my fingers drop. "I'm going to class solve this problem by yourself." And I walk on, but not without tiny footfall following me with bigger ones as well. I keep walking til we are away from the other two bickering.

"Hi my name's Rhyme and this is Beat." A small voice pipes up, and I turn slightly around.

"I'm Neku." I respond, pulling at my spiky hair. She seems nice at least, and he's a little silly but funny from what I've gotten so far?

"Ne-ku, nice name, so I guess you imprinted with Joshua?" She asks, and I think about her age, she's probably just barely out of middle school, or is she still in it. Maybe around-

_She's almost twelve._

How do you know that?

_Her wolf is just peeping, she's about to emerge._

That didn't happen with me though, I revoke, leaning against the building of the school. And wait what's imprinting? "Do I have any classes with either of you?" I ask, saving the question for later.

"I think I've seen ya in P.E. yo. That's like my favorite class of all time." Beat laughs, punching the wall scaring me some. I wouldn't of been surprised if cement crumbled down once he pulled his fist away.

"Don't you also like Baking and Sewing-"

"Bwahahaha Rhmye shut it about that." But Beat still blushes a little, rubbing his sister's head. "You'll probably see more of Rhyme, she's a real child genius. They didn't believe it when we all moved here but she's surpassed lots of people to be in the top already."

"It comes naturally I guess." Rhyme shrugs, looking over her shoulder. "Hey Neku I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over tonight. Sort of like a sleep over." Her eyes twinkled sort of like I was an experiment. Maybe she is the type to try and dissect things. "I want to see what an outsider is like but is really one of us."

"I'm just..." normal I was about to say, but I'm anything but normal now aren't I? Ever since I first changed I haven't been. My stomach feels like it drops some, and I look up at the clouds. "Sure I can come over."

"Great, I'll tell your beloved you're coming." Then she skips away, pulling at her brother to follow. I think I might like them, though...my stomach rolls a bit don't know if this could be bad or not. Tonight might be bad, though I'll see, I sigh heading back inside for the rest of the classes. My arms go above my head as I stretch and then relax. Interesting.

-LINE-

A.N.

Hm yes interesting! I'm glad I made more of this, I'm liking the feel of it, but no change? Silly me I'll have that in the next one...(whenever that one will be). I'm hoping to keep adding more and more to my others but I"m on this and my zombie one with chapters. Thinking about redoing Hybrid but at the same time I shouldn't. Well at least I know if I write in my drabbles I just might get feed back. Good night and wasn't this a nice surprise?


End file.
